1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly incorporating a fastener and a clip.
2. Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as CPUs, large amounts of heat are produced. The heat must be efficiently removed, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged.
Typically, a heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink, a fan and a clip attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. The clip in this kind of assembly is a discrete part which must be packed and transported separately. The clip takes up additional transportation space. Furthermore, in use, the clip is prone to be displaced or to fall away from the heat sink. Thus the clip does not always firmly attach the heat sink to the electronic device, thereby lowering the efficiency of heat removal.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, a spring metal clamp is commonly used to fasten the clip to the heat sink prior to transportation. This kind of spring metal clamp is not easily made, and requires a special apparatus to complete assembly. Thus the manufacturing and assembly processes are unduly complicated and costly.
An improved heat sink assembly, which overcomes the above problems, is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which is conveniently assembled prior to transportation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which can be securely attached to an electronic device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which has low costs.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink assembly of the present invention comprises a heat sink, a clip and a fastener. The heat sink has a base and a plurality of parallel fins extending therefrom. A pair of barbs is symmetrically formed on outmost sides of two adjacent central fins. The fastener comprises a basal body, a pair of side arms extending upwardly from the body, a pair of pressing plates extending horizontally outwardly from top ends of the side arms, a pair of locking arms depending from the pressing plates, and a pair of catches inwardly formed at distal ends of the locking arms for engaging with the barbs of the heat sink. A notch is defined in a bottom of the body, for facilitating the fastener abutting against a pressing section of the clip.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention together with the attached drawings, in which: